Cheating Destiny
by Bella166
Summary: "See, Peter Pan never fails, yes? But those Storybrooke idiots think I'm dead! So what more than a perfect time to succeed! And who better than the Mary Poppins to help me deliver my revenge?" He asked with a devilish smile that sent chills up my spine. "And what a coincidence that a lovely curse placed upon her can leave her completely at the mercy of my will?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time or any unoriginal characters**

* * *

"Thank you again, ma'am, for your help." The young boy stuttered, avoiding my gaze. Maybe because he was shy, or maybe because I had just turned his mother's abusive boyfriend into an ant as he had instructed. Apparently the residents of the world without magic still had slight issues with belief, Shame.

"Any time kid," I responded with a curt nod. Objectives like these were small, easily lost in the centuries of memories I held. Centuries of memories that had desensitized me, I noticed as I watched him stomp on the asshole-turned-ant, feeling no remorse for the human it had once been. "But if there is ever a next time, remember, the cops are an easier access than I am, 'kay?"

He nodded, finally meeting my gaze. "Of course, thank you again… Mary, uh, Poppins?" He said my name with the type of awkwardness that comes from speaking a foreign language. But I was used to it. People in this world find it surprising that I'm frozen at seventeen years old and can't hold a tune for my life. Who knew they'd take a movie so seriously?

Smiling, I watched him walk back into his shack like home in the middle of nowhere Virginia, disappearing silently as the door shut behind him. I reappeared on a dock at the edge of a small town in Maine, where my colleague, and closest thing I had to a friend, would be found. Storybrooke, a cursed town from the Enchanted Forest with an ironic name, yawn. If it wasn't for my 2 year deal with the Captain of the Jolly Roger I would have avoided it completely. I considered myself lucky I had been away from the land during the casting of Regina's wicked curse and had been doing an excellent job over the last 30 years of not letting Regina take her anger over it out on my face.

But a deal is a deal, and my curse had a way of forcing me to stick to each and every one of them. This one I didn't mind though. Killian and I go way back, back to a time before I was cursed, a time when I was just Mary. A young, fifteen year old girl who had charmed a new pirate into allowing her to stole away on his ship. That had been the start of my apprenticeship with Rumpelstiltskin, aka, before I had any enemies. When I had ached to know how to control my magic; as it had seemed to destroy things in my life since birth.

I shivered as I walked across the dock, shaking back the memories as well as the cold. I rolled my eyes as I sidestepped a sleeping Smee at the entrance to the pirate skip. Hundreds of years and Hook still hadn't thought of investing in a better crew. I slid across the deck like a shadow, not wanting to wake any of the ships residents, most of which were passed out on the deck. I slowly turned the handle to Hook's quarters, wincing slightly as the door creaked open and echoed across the water. I peered in to find a snoozing Killian at his desk-feet up and an open bottle of rum sitting atop maps.

I scoffed at his position; as it seemed to be the same every time I came to visit. Giggling slightly I picked up the rum bottle and splashed the remaining liquid onto his face.

"Bah!" He yelled and flailed awake, wiping his face of rum frantically. I laughed softly into my hands at his bewildered expression. It was always fun to see him flustered. His eyes searched around the small room wildly and murderous, searching for the cause of his rude awakening. Eyes landing on me, his expression visibly softened as a tired grin spread across his face. "Damn it lass, you couldn't just kick the chair?"

"Eh," I responded. "No fun, captain. Besides, I need to leave soon, people to help and such." I rolled my eyes.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his trusted flask and took a long swing and responded with a wide gesture, "But of course. No rest for the weary."

I rolled my eyes, "What's new, what do I need to know?"

"Savior and Regina have gotten better, but that's nothing big. What do you know about the truest believer?" He asked quickly.

"Something with Peter Pan, whom you know well. I drew the picture, Pan thought he was Balefire, hasn't succeeded in locating him since. Yada yada." I said, familiar with Pan's obsession. As news of him did more of frightening me than bring excitement.

"Oh he found him though. You remember my mentioning of Henry, yes?" He said, sitting up.

"Regina's son?"

"And Emma's, Regina adopted him after Emma gave him up. Coincidence, right? We just got back from Neverland. A hard fight, but Pan needed Henry's heart, and Regina or Emma wouldn't have that. Long story short, Pan is dead."

I stared at him, jaw dropped, "what?" I whispered, unable to even dream that someone as powerful as Peter could have been defeated.

He nodded, smiling slightly, "it's true, I saw it with my own eyes. A strange sensation but affective." He also explained how they returned back to the enchanted forest, but had no other memory. Strange, but it wasn't my business to help them solve this mystery. Savior territory was off limits, a handy loophole in my contract. I didn't quite concentrate on anything other than Pan, who was amongst the few people I truly feared.

"What of his Lost Boys? Last I heard he had dozens of them." I questioned further.

"All here and accounted for. Emma gave them a home," he smiled to himself and I rolled my eyes. Figures the big, bad tough pirate fell for the product of true love and goodness. "All except Felix, he came over with us but went missing quickly. He is thought to be dead." Hook eyed me thoughtfully, but I refused to let emotion slip onto my face as I nodded. Clutching the pain from that news and shoving it away for later.

I nodded jus as a strong feeling, heavy as a weight, set in my stomach, causing my words to die in my throat as I fell to my knees.

"Mary?!" I heard Hook get up from his chair abruptly and felt a hand on my shoulder but saw nothing as my eyes had blurred over.

"Is there anything else you _need_ to tell me?" I choked out as I grasped my neck as it burned and my entire seemed to pull me somewhere else. It was happening again, someone needed my help. But not any someone, not some regular mortal who had a problem and enough hope to will me to them. No, this was a magical being who desired my assistance. Someone stronger than me, most likely, as the burning of delaying my duty to journey to them grew stronger than it ever seemed to be before.

"Lass, what's wrong?" Killian ignored my question as he shook me, panicked. My heart thumped as I realized that he cared for my safety, but after a second the pain took the thought away from as I began shaking violently.

"I must go," I stated bluntly as I unclenched my tremoring fist and enveloped myself in white smoke, following the pulling in my gut towards the next person who wanted my help.

* * *

The travel was short and strange, I couldn't see and at a point in the few seconds I felt as if my body was being squeezed into a small box and then stretched out unnaturally. I knew this feeling; it meant I had gone to another dimension.

Never good.

I felt myself sitting on solid ground, still in the same position as I had been on the floor of Hooks ship. I could hear my heavy breath level as my eye sight slowly returned and the pain in my chest faded.

Trees, so many trees'. They were all I saw, though I was sitting in a clearing about five feet around. I could hear a fire crackling somewhere near, yet saw or heard no one. I stretched out my magical reach across the land I was on and focused on the magical auras located across the large island. Neverland, I gasped as I recognized the only other aura on the island besides mine. It glowed brighter and its magic pulsed more rapidly.

I gulped as I turned my head to the right to see him leaning casually against a tree, twirling a dagger as he stared at me, slightly smirking in a way that had always gave me chills.

"What could you possibly want?" I bit out, anger, or fear, boiled in my chest.

"'Ello, love, glad you could join me." Peter Pan smiled a terrifyingly charming smile.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, follow! It helps a load!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him, awestruck, opening and closing my mouth mindlessly like a fish. Killian was many things, but no liar. I was shocked at how he would lie about the death of such a powerful enemy. "H-how?" I stammered weakly, "I was told you were dead."

"Were you now? Huh, excellent, that'll make everything so much more fun." He smiled boyishly, the way Peter Pan should.

"This is, this is-" I chocked on the word 'impossible,' as it wouldn't fit. After all, nothing was impossible for Pan. "I don't understand Hook said he watched you die!"

His smile grew, as did my fear, as he walked away from his tree and knelt next to me- close enough to give me the urge to move away, but I refused to cower away. "Aye, that's what I need him to think. I need the Savoir and her gang to think that I'm dead. That way they won't suspect anything when we take action.

Oh no. "We?" I questioned, even though I knew fully well what would be coming next.

"You don't think I summoned you only because I missed you, did you Mary? C'mon, you're smarter than that. I have something big planned, and I need you-' he poked my nose, knowing it would irritate me, "to help me."

I held his gaze, heat coursing through my body. How dare he treat me this way, like a child! Like someone he could easily manipulate into whatever he pleased! What in the universes would give him the audacity to-

Oh, oh right.

What's that thing people say? Yes, FML.

"Peter Pan never fails," I snarled. "What would you need me for?"

"Because I know you have _f_ _riends_ on the opposing side. And we all know how willing you are to help... when there isn't a sword pressed against your neck," he smirked. "Besides, there will be certain tasks that will require some femininity." He brushed a cool hand across my cheek and swept a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I visibly shuttered as I involuntarily shifted clumsily away from his touch. I hated when he touched me; the boy was so cold and frigid with hate and centuries of revenge it was enough to place a small ball of fear in my stomach that clenched every time he was near. I almost envied the Lost Boys, with them he was so cold and harsh, the only type of contact they would receive from him was punishment. Strange, but I would prefer a slap from Pan rather than his casual, lingering touch. But I wasn't a boy. And Peter wasn't shy.

He scoffed and muttered something about how I had become coy, but I refused to look at him. "I still do not understand. If Killian saw you die, how are you here?"

"He only thinks he did. In reality, he witnessed the death of Malcom, not Peter Pan." He explained as he sat across from me, "That day they killed an old man who despised the responsibilities that came with growing up, as well as growing up itself. Blind by his desire to retain his youth, he created Peter Pan." He met my gaze and smiled at my incredulous expression, as he wasn't making any actual sense.

"Over the years, the stories of Peter Pan, or the Piper, etcetera, spread. And Peter Pan simply became an idea, a glimmer of hope for lost and unloved children. After a century or so, Peter Pan and Malcom turned Peter Pan became two different things. The first was an act of selfishness, the second a beacon of hope, an idea kept alive by the belief of lost children that somewhere they could have a home, Neverland."

"Are you merely the 'beacon'?" I quoted him, knowing that as terrible as this boy is, was, or whatever, he would lie about his own existence. Especially not to me, considering he could make me forget this entire conversation is only he ordered me to.

His smile grew. "You can kill a person, but you can never destroy an idea. It is true that Malcom died, but the idea of Peter Pan will live on until the last lost soul ceases to believe. And that hasn't happened yet, so here I am."

When he didn't continue I raised my eyebrows, "and I'm here because?"

"Right, see, I had the truest believer. Got him on the island fair and square. He was ready to give e his heart, I had it in my hands," he seethed, eyes filled with heat as he flicked them over to me. That wouldn't help my case, I'm sure I looked as bemused as I felt. "The this true love offspring thing barged onto my island with the rest of her 'true love conquers all' family and come and fight me for some lousy kid because they love him and whatever." He scoffed, eyes filled with heat as he fumed. I shifted nervously as I noted the wind of the island picking up rapidly, hoping he'd cool down before a hurricane arrived.

"No, I can't let them get away with that. They killed my lifeline, its been months and my magic still hasn't regained its full power yet. hat damn hourglass is gne but everything on Neverland is still... off. They ruined my home, they have a large price to pay."

"Calm down, Peter." I rolled my eyes, annoyed by his tantrum like actions. The again, what was I to expect from the mascot for childhood.

He stood straighter, as if a switch had flipped and then suddenly he was entirely business. "We'll be heading to Storybrooke in about a week. And I' going to eed someone, on my side, to befriend Henry." He smirked at me, "Get him to trust you, _like_ you."

I felt the color drain from my cheeks, I didn't like where this was going.

He smiled, gods, why is he smiling so much? "Now here's the big question, will you corroborate, or will I have to make you?"

I stared at him, incredulous. "You're asking me to willingly hurt people. That's not why I became immortal That's not why I allowed someone to curse me so I could spend eternity getting dragged around the dimensions to satisfy the needs of anyone who wants it enough."

He huffed, annoyed. "I was hoping you'd be easy this time," he mumbled.

"I was hoping you were dead." I smiled sweetly at him.

He glared at me, I bit back a laugh.

"Mary Poppins I demand your will be sworn to me until you are no longer needed." He practically whispered, though the sentence hurt my ears like he was screaming. I could feel the unusual sensation I my eyes, meaning they were glowing. Glowing ith the new unbreakable bond formed between the devil and me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for the delay and the mediocre chapter. I;m suffering from a bad case of writers block but it sould be gone by the time the next season airs soon! This is basically a bit of a filler chapter but I feel like it was kind of important. And lets all pretend that here were a few days in between everyone returning from the alternate Enchanted Forest and Emma becoming the dark one.**

 **Thank you for the lovely comments!**

* * *

I woke up groggily, with blurry vision and a pain residing in my neck. I blinked quickly as a multitude of trees took shape before me. I groaned lightly and began to sit up, only to be pulled back down by a tightening arm snaked possessively around my waist. "Not till I say, love." I heard him mumble into my hair. Holding my breath I hoped he would catch on to my discomfort at being so close to him. Which I'm sure he did, but only responded by moving closer.

Welcome to day one of My Life Officially Sucks.

"What's the matter, Poppins?" He turned me roughly to face him, "I know I'm not usually the one you slept next to during your nights on Neverland. But you can handle change," He touched his forehead with mine and held my gaze intently. "Can't you?"

I felt sadness quickly flood my eyes, but replaced it quickly with anger as I roughly pushed space in between us, though his hand still lingered on my waist. "What happened last night after," I coughed. "After you, you know. You, uh," Huffing in frustration I found it hard to remember what exactly _had_ happened last night, let alone ask him about it.

"Oh that, yes." He smiled and sat up. "That was the first thing I did after you fainted. You are unable to speak about our, ah, little agreement. Shall we call it?" His smile grew, "I can't have you telling anyone of my plan while you're out and about Storybrooke."

"What is Pan's master plan?" I threw sarcasm into 'master,' as every revenge plot I had ever heard of had never turned out the way the avenger had hoped. And I was pretty sure the only thing Pan was a 'master' of was kidnapping children.

"All in good time, Poppy."

I scowled, "well what am I supposed to do until that time arrives?"

"You're going to study. Learn everything there is to know about Henry, how to make him like you, trust you. He likes fairytales; it might be easier for him to like you if you become a little more interesting and eccentric." He smiled at the slight jab. Jeez, what is with all his smiling? An entire town just tried to destroy him! Shouldn't that dampen his mood a little bit?

"Wow, thanks for the advice!" I replied sarcastically. "But how do I study him? Do you have some hidden archive filled with information on all the people's lives you want to ruin or something?"

"Of course not love, not enough paper in the world," I scoffed. "Anyways, I remember you being more of a hand on learner. I figured you'd do best studying our subject up close and personal."

"I'm going to Storybrooke now?" _At least that's better than another night on this god forsaken island with the devil._

"No love, _we're_ going; the three of us." He smiled, and walked even closer, grabbing my hand.

"Three?" I raised an eyebrow just as a dark figure suddenly swooped down and gracefully glided into Pan, who blinked away the pain that came with reattaching your shadow. "Oh, your boyfriends coming too? Super."

He gripped my hand tighter and, without warning, zipped us into the air at top speed, pushing the breath out of my lungs. Out of instinct I flung my hands around his neck anxiously. "I fucking hate when you do that!" I hissed into his ear as his irritatingly protective arms tightened around my waist. He only laughed and dived down until we were dangerously close to the surface of the vast Never Sea.

I reluctantly held to him tighter and tried not to think of bloodthirsty mermaids. Thanks to past experiences with the devil I knew that he would be delighted to drop me again. He was fast though, I reminded myself as my stomach did flips and begged for solid ground. I had a much better stomach for disappearing and reappearing, they were so quick and simple. But there were a million misfortunate things that could happen while flying. Two million if you're dependent on Pan to decide if you will fly or die.

Before long I felt the familiar feeling of traveling across to another dimension and my heart beat gradually returned to normal as trees appeared below us. Eventually, he lowered us down into a small clearing with a well. I pushed him away from me as soon as my feet were planted on the moss covered ground. He scoffed but didn't say a word as he leaned casually against a tree.

Cautiously, I walked towards the ancient looking well. It didn't even have a bucket but something about it drew me closer. Slowly, I placed my flat palm against the cool stones, only to have a large wave of magic over whelm me. A small gasp escaped my lips as a flash of darkness chilled my veins. I slid my hand around the circumference but not a single flash of a past story came to me. Someone had blocked the past from seeping through time. Someone was ashamed of what had happened here.

"Something terrible was done here." I looked at Pan, whose eyes seemed to be following my every move.

"Loads of bad things, actually. It's one of the darkest places in _Fairytale town,"_ he smirked. "That's why we'll be staying here. The forest in general is avoided." He stared at the well. What was I about forests that made everyone so weird?

"Now, back to business. You are to be with Henry as much as possible. When you aren't able be around the savior, when that's not possible you are to report back to me. Understand?" I opened my mouth to speak but he went on anyway. "You're going to have to get in good with the boy's family. That's all anyone really finds important here." He scoffed as I made a face.

If there was one thing that Peter and I had in common it was a lack of family. And understanding of why it was anything to care about at all.

"His mothers are a big part too. They know everything about him. Real protective and everything. You're going to have to get him to keep secrets from them. Which shouldn't be too hard if you play your cards right... perhaps dress nicer." He smirked and quipped his eyebrow. "He is a boy, after all," he looked me up and down. "The town will be awake soon, be ready."

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
